Conventional fishing sinkers, also referred to as lead weights, commonly break off when fishing wherein they settle on the bottom of the water. Lead is an inexpensive heavy metal that works effectively to keep fishing bait where a fisherman wants the bait placed. Unfortunately lead is also a poisonous and hazardous material. The U.S. Government has outlawed lead in the manufacturing of many products such as paint, gasoline, pottery, toys and so forth.
Lead is recognized in causing health problems as it can build up in the body. Lead poisoning is known to slow a child's physical growth and mental development and can cause behavior and nervous system problems, including reproductive problems, kidney and liver damage, blindness and even death. It is well known that unborn babies and young children are at the greatest risk and hazardous warning labels are commonly posted to warn pregnant women, women of childbearing age and young children if a product contains lead in hopes of minimizing lead exposures.
While warning labels are posted on products that contain lead, wildlife has no such warning. Loss of lead fishing sinkers is a routine part of fishing. Unfortunately lost sinkers may be mistaken for food and swallowed by water birds such as ducks, geese, swans, gulls, or loons. Fish may also swallow lost lead sinkers. Toxic effects of even a single lead sinker can cause birds to sicken and increases the risk of death through predation, exposure, or lead poisoning.
New York State passed legislation in 2004 that prohibits the sale of lead fishing sinkers (including “split shot”) weighing one-half ounce or less. Environmental Conservation Law, Section 11-0308 states in part, that no person shall sell at retail or offer for retail sale lead fishing sinkers weighing one-half ounce or less; each day of sale or offering for sale shall constitute a separate violation of this section.
Maine and New Hampshire also passed a ban on lead sinkers less than one ounce. Massachusetts banned lead sinkers less than one ounce starting Jan. 1, 2012. Great Britain banned the use of all lead sinkers since 1987. Canada banned the use of lead sinkers and jigs in national parks. The U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service is currently considering a ban on the use of lead sinkers and jigs on national wildlife refuges where loons and trumpeter swans breed. While many States and countries are beginning to enact legislation to address the lead issue, it is notable that the concern is mainly directed to small lead shot. Lead sinkers come in all sizes and sinkers larger than one ounce litter the sea beds. The amount of lost fishing weights is enormous.
By way of example, over a 12 month period ending Jun. 30, 2012, Florida issued 1,619,340 sport, fresh water, salt water and special species angler licenses. Florida also issued 5,061 fishing charter captains and charter boat fishing licenses. Residents and non residents need a license to fish, but from shore those fisherman age 65 and older are exempt. Charter fishing is also a big business in Florida. It is estimated that over 1.5 million anglers go fishing by charter boats. That means there are over 3 million legal licensed anglers per year in Florida. On average it is estimated if each angler lost 2 fishing weights at 1 oz each for the year that would calculate to a loss of 375,000 lbs (20 tons) of lead being placed into Florida waters only each year. Florida is just one state, so across America, hundreds of tons of lead is lost every year. New York, Massachusetts and the like states did not ban lead sinkers over one ounce.
A technique known as deep drop fishing, wherein bait can be lowered to 1,800 feet deep, require weight of at least 10 pounds to expedite sinking and prevent drifting. Such weights are commonly lost if the line is snagged or if a large fish bites through a line. Further, fisherman can rig their lines to have the weights release when a large fish, such as a swordfish, takes the bait. With the increase of deep drop fishing, the above estimate of lead loss is even greater.
While most fishermen do not want to lose their tackle, they do and sometimes they lose lots of tackle. Fishermen want to place their bait where the fish are and that is usually amongst weeds, rocks, wrecks and reefs. When a fish takes the bait it instinctively attempts to escape and will wrap the fishing line around most any structure with the end result being the fisherman losing the tackle.
Because lead is poisonous a number of prior art patents address various alternatives to lead sinkers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,059 discloses a weight having a water insoluble material and a water soluble wedge releasably mounted to the weight. The wedge dissolves in water to release the weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,907 discloses a sinker having an elongated jacket with an opening for receiving a fishing line. The jacket of the sinker includes an aperture for insertion of wolframite particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,663 discloses a slip sinker slidably mounted on a line consisting of a length of pliable plastic material extending through and secured to an elongated tapered body. The line extends through the plastic material and the line is free to move within the sinker. The plastic sleeve extends completely through the sinker and projects a short distance of 1/32 of an inch on opposite sides thereof so that the line can freely move through the plastic liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,779 discloses a snagless fishing sinker having non-toxic biodegradable metal balls surrounded and encased by a non-toxic biodegradable woven sleeve and contained in a supple sinker configuration. This does not conform to the look that most fishermen are using for fishing sinkers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,739 discloses a fishing sinker of iron material having a through hole for passing a fishing line, or a slit for holding a fishing line, and a method of making a fishing sinker of iron material without the use of die casting and a punching tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,248 discloses a fishing weight formed from a zinc alloy which is environmentally safe having a protective coating covering the entire outer surface. The covering is non-corrosive when exposed to water so that if it is chipped or broken, the zinc alloy of the weight will not contaminate the environment. The use of zinc alloy and alloy composition is expensive, and the die casting machines are also expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,416 discloses a high specific gravity composition suitable for use as a lead-substitute, especially for firearms ammunition and angling weights, comprising a polymer matrix having at least one rigid thermoplastic polymer matrix containing component, e.g. polypropylene, polystyrene, etc. and at least one elastomeric thermoplastic polymer component, e.g. various polystyrene-based copolymers; and dispersed in the polymer matrix particles of a high specific gravity weigh. The high specific gravity weight material is preferably tungsten powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,297 discloses a fishing line weight comprising a natural weight and an elastomer devoid of lead. In one embodiment, the weight has a hole through its body which serves to hold the elastomer which after passing through the hole is fixed to the weight by nodules at each end upon which loops are attached to the fishing line. In an alternative embodiment, a groove is circumscribed around the weight with an elastomeric band placed within the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,069 discloses the use of a barrier coating over the surfaces of sinkers. The coating is subject to degradation in an underwater environment. Sinker bodies are pressed from metal iron powder and immersed to paint the line passageway. The iron sinker is made from iron power and compressed in a mold at pressures upwards of 45 tons per square inch and hardened by heating at a high temperature for at least 30 minutes.
There is a need for a lead free fishing sinker that will not harm the environment.